I wrote a list
by BetweenTwoWorlds
Summary: A short little one-shot that takes place directly after Bones punches Booth in WITW. The squints reactions to Booth still being alive andhis reaction to finding out that no one told Bones he was alive. Bones/Booth Angela/Hodgins Booth/Angela-friendship


Disclaimer: I don't own them. (Wow, that is always so painful to say..)

Author's Note: I don't know why I decided to write this, I'm working on too much as it is…but it wouldn't leave my head after I re-watched this scene in a music video on youtube. I really hope you guys like it. Everything starts just after Bones discovers that Booths alive at his funeral and punches him. She's walked away…

**I wrote a list!**

Booth held a hand to his stinging jaw. _Wow, she can really pack a punch._ He slowly got to his feet and turned to the squints.

"What was that about?" he asked worried. He couldn't remember doing anything to upset her recently. He'd been in hiding for the past two weeks for pete's sake! Angela gave him an incredulous look.

"Booth! She thought you were dead! Do you have any idea how hard these past two weeks have been on her?" She was practically screaming by the end. Booth's eyes went wide and surprise slowly transformed to anger. He swung around toward the FBI personnel present.

"What does she mean Bones thought I was dead!?!" he yelled. All the agents flinched, feeling the anger rolling off him. Several of the younger ones took a step back. One agent bravely answered the former sniper. He'd seen the chemistry between the partners and he knew how hard the Bone lady would take his death- and how mad Booth would be that she'd went through that.

"We don't know," he replied avoiding eye contact. "We were told that she'd been informed."

"Booth!" Cam called. He turned back around to his squints. Everyone looked to be unsure of what they felt; relief, anger, and confusion were etched across the group.

"What?" he asked a little sharply. He wanted to find out who had failed to tell Bones he was still alive. When he found them they were going to pay.

"What's going on? What are you talking about?" He sighed and a little of his anger seemed to leave him. These were his people, his friends, he knew they were probably affected by his 'death' as well and deserved an explanation. A short one though, he needed to track down Bones and make things right with her before finding out who'd messed everything up.

"There was a guy, a while back, who said he see me at my funeral…or something to that effect," he was struggling to remember all the details now because everything in him was screaming for him to follow Bones. "To draw him out the FBI faked my death." Angela's immediately took a step toward him, _braver than some of those other idiots_ he thought glancing at the FBI agents who were still eyeing him warily, and immediately started yelling.

"And did you happen to think what this would do to Brennan?" he flinched. He had. "She's been inconsolable, throwing herself into her work, hardly eating, hardly sleeping…" he flinched with each accusation and finally he had enough.

"Angela!" she stopped her tirade to look at him. "Bones was supposed to be told. I wrote a list of everyone who was supposed to be informed that I wasn't really dead. Bones was at the very top. Do you think I'd put her through something like that? Or Parker? The rest of you guys? I wrote a list!" He growled as his glared went toward the FBI agents again. "And I'm gonna find out who didn't tell you, who didn't tell Bones." Everyone flinched at the pure, unbridled anger in his voice. Angela seemed to cool off and she stepped up toward him. She hugged him and he hugged her.

"I'm sorry Booth," she whispered, sounding close to tears again. "I'm so glad your not dead." He pulled her tighter. Angela was a good friend, to him and to Bones. She was emotional and warm and he knew that she would have taken his death the hardest after Bones.

"I swear you were supposed to know," Booth told her, his voice apologetic. She nodded and stepped back.

"I believe you. " She smiled. "Now, go get our girl back and convince her." He gave her a smile. He nodded to the squints who all gave him looks of encouragement and then glared at FBI agents one more time before taking off at a dead sprint after _His Bones_.

* * *

Okay, so I just always wondered what happened after that scene. I really hope you liked it. Right now this is just gonna be a one shot, but if enough people like it I may make it into a two or three shot. I have a couple of ideas about different things…like how Booth finds out that it was Sweets who didn't tell Bones and maybe one other scene. Let me know what you think!

-Phoenix


End file.
